No rest for the best
by Daggers hurt
Summary: Sequel to dead, buried but still above ground. please review.
1. Chapter 1

"We've got her, sir, but she's not co-operating. What shall we do?" The voice echoed inside the black stretch limo as if the person on the other end of the phone was sat no more than half a metre away.

"Do nothing, Yorik, I will be with you soon and then she will talk!" The man's German accent made his speech harsh but even without it his voice was sharp and authoritive.

"Yes, sir." Yorik replied, followed by a beep as the phone was cut off. The man leant forward and cut the ash of the end of his cigar into a bowl of potpourri. As he did so his face came into the light, he had a handsome, chiselled look to him, with dark searching eyes and hair with fell limply over his forehead. But the astonishing thing was his youth; he could be no older than twenty and yet in his black eyes he held the weight of a man thrice his age.

Often he would sit for hours on end wondering how he had got involved with all of this. It had been his fathers quest not his and yet now his father was gone it was up to him. He had a lot o lie up to!

"We are there sir. Would you like me too alert them of your presence? "The driver's voice buzzed through the intercom system.

"No but wait for me here, I may have other matters that need attending to." _So this is it? The thing I swore I would never do if I took over from my father and yet here I am about to do it? But this had obviously this had meant a lot to him and he owed it to him to find out what it was about at least?_

He flung open the door and strode across the gravel driveway. The mansion towered above him and he felt a shiver run down his spine before he pulled himself together again. He had been living in the mansion he had inherited for eighteen months now and yet it still gave him the creeps. The large wooden door in front of him opened as he approached and the butler ushered him in, the door banged shut and then he was off. The man followed behind even his long legs having to stride to keep up.

"She is in here master." The door he held open lead through to a large wine cellar at the back of the house. In the centre of the room sat a woman, her hands tied tight behind her back. As she saw her new visitor he eyes shone with a malicious hatred. She jerked forward as if to attack but stopped as she felt the cold but of a shotgun press into her neck.

"Well well well…You are a feisty one Ms Starbright!"

**Author's note- mmmmmmmmm… not quite what I hoped it would come out as but I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews so quickly however I have a feeling someone posted more than one review under different names…but anyway tell me what you think about it but be nice. Sorry it is so short and so rubbish. I might delete it and start again though. **

**However if I don't be warned I will not update until I get ten reviews. So get tapping.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat rigid in her chair as the stranger, stood perfectly stationary in front of her, there was something familiar about him and yet she couldn't think what. She was certain that she hadn't seen him before but as she looked into his eyes, delving past their cold exterior she saw something within him that she recognised.

'I think me and Miss Starbright would like to be left alone now, if you don't mind men'

There was a slight pause as the guards assessed the situation and then one by one began to file out of the room. Jack's chest tightened, the stranger was wrong, for some reason he scared her more than the guards with their guns and the thought of being alone in that room with him filled her with dread. She resolved to stay silent, if only because she feared that speaking would reveal her terror. Like a definite conclusion the door slammed shut behind the guards. It was just her and the man, whoever he might be.

Silence filled the room, but to Jack it seemed louder than if she'd been at a student party. Her heartbeat and ragged breathing seemed to have been magnified a hundred times, and the irregular pulse of her heart echoed in her ears. Taking, slow, deliberate steps the stranger walked round the edge of the room until he was positioned behind her. She stayed immobile, scared of what he was about to do now she could no longer see him. The creak of his leather shoes alerted her to the fact that he was getting closer, so close that she could feel his breath against the nape of her neck as he leant down towards her. Jack's heart quickened and she was filled with a cold dread.

But to Jack's surprise there was a clink as the handcuff's restraining her fell from her wrists. The man, strode around the chair to the front of the room and spoke directly to Jack for the first time since he had entered the room.

'I'm sorry it had to be this way, please don't take it personally. My men have yet to learn the subtle approach to welcoming visitors'

His stared directly into Jack's eyes as he said this and she gasped at the intensity of his look. His eyes were darker than any she had seen on anybody else… Except one person… Instantly she knew why she had recognised him.

'Ah, I see you have found the missing piece. Here, let me complete the puzzle for you and introduce myself. My name is Drake Rider, and as I am sure you just realised I am the only other son of the late John Rider.'

Author's Note-

Well I'm sorry it took me so long to get round to this, to be honest I'd given up on the whole story but then a sudden influx of favourites for this and it's preguel gave me inspiration so her it is the second chapter. Sorry if my writing style has changed, it's been over a year. And on the story, well that's a double twist at the end. See what you think, I hope you've enjoyed it and if you have please tell me and you never know you may get another chapter )


End file.
